A Summoner's Journey
by Catcher-in-the-Rye
Summary: *Chapter Three* After Tidus's party falls through the ice of Macalania Lake, Yuna is abandoned by her guardians, alone. But what happens when the Guado capture her, and she is taken to Seymour? Not quite as obvious as you think . . .
1. Drowning

This is kind of a 'what-if' story set just as Tidus and the party fall through the ice under Macalania Lake and find themselves in the Sanubia desert. This has to do with Yuna's perspective, so don't expect alturnate p.o.v.'s yet!  
  
DISCLAIMER: If I owned Final Fantasy, believe me, I would be on a beach sipping daquiries with my Cabana boys, Colin Farrell, and Jude Law.  
  
A Cold, Dark Place   
  
The frigid depth of the waters froze the young summoner's skin, paralyzing her nerves as she struggled to the surface. Breaking through the waves, the young woman avidly searched around her for her guardians, the edges of consciousness pulling at her senses. She shook her head, as if to clear the white mist collecting around her. Jagged ice cut through her flimsy robes, and she grimaced at the trickle of blood, ignoring it as she pushed through the waves.  
  
A cloudy rush of fog rushed toward her, the fanthomless depths of the mist billowed thickly in her eyes. A large figure flickered over the horizon, then disappeared. "Tidus! Auron!" Yuna called, wiping her straining eyes. The crash of waves echoed her cry. Yuna swallowed harshly, trying to repress the wave of emotion that racked through her.  
  
The world jolted suddenly, the water reverberating with a metallic throb that pulsed abruptly through Yuna's body. Clouds of gas filtered through the air, reminding Yuna suddenly of her cousin, Rikku. Perhaps her uncle, Sid, would know of their predicament, and have brought the airship, she thought wildly. Yuna shuddered, clearing her thoughts as she looked for the source of the noise.  
  
A grating screech filled the air, a small metal platform unfolding close to the young woman, a blurred signalia inscribed on the bottom. Desperately, the young woman swam to the metallic platform, the connected joints screeching quietly at her slight weight. The platform ascended quickly, a glaring beam of light from the ship piercing the summoner's wincing eyes. Climbing on, a racking cough caught the young woman, her dark hair plastered to feverish cheeks, the elaborate ornamental robes streaked with blood.  
  
"Lady Yuna?" A gruff voice called hesitantly.  
  
"Sid?" She asked hopefully, still wincing.  
  
"Our apology, Lady Yuna. I am Kyota, leader of the Guado sect of warrior monks. We have been called to rescue you and take you to our superior."  
  
Yuna's face paled.  
  
Sensing confirmation, Kyota continued, "Maester Seymour."  
  
"That cannot be . . . " she whispered.  
  
The Guado's mouth twitched. "If you remember, my lady, he was killed, but unsent. Maester Seymour's drive to live influenced his spirit, so though he is inwardly dead, for all intensive purposes he is living."  
  
Yuna breathed audibly. She was not unused to the prospect, as a summoner she had been told it could be possible to live through death, but only through the strongest force of will. She looked up to the Guado, a measuring stare welcoming her aboard the Macalania airship.  
  
  
  
The next chapter will be out sooner if you review! Come on! 


	2. The Meeting

Author's Note: Thank you Musical Misfit, and Sephira for your reviews, they mean alot! :) To answer your question, Misfit, Tidus and the others didn't forget Yuna, the company was scattered in the Sanubia Sands, so I just took that and applied it to the situation. Yes, it's AU, and I hope you'll see later why. :)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Yup, Ewan McGregor is my new cabana boy. And I don't own any of the characters.  
  
  
  
The young woman pulled the threadbare blanket tighter around her, sensing the discreet glances from the warrior monks guarding her. The airship ascended quickly, with only a lurch as a telltale sign of the frigid climate outside. Yuna pushed dark strands out of her eyes, surveying the innermost chamber of the ship.  
  
The crisp, ready looks of the Guado reminded her of the Besaid Crusaders, ready and willing to serve for their cause. Yuna felt a pang of sorrow at the memory, and the fate they shared at Mushroom Rock. She glanced over at Kyota, only to see him gazing at the warrior monks if he felt the same, looking at their eager faces. A questioning look flickered over her face, and the Guado captain looked away, a grimace masking his features.  
  
The summoner glanced down at her torn robes. Even if Seymour would see her again, she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her unravel with an arch of his brows. It seemed everyone, including Lulu, distrusted him the first time he expressed his ideals at Mushroom Rock. The young woman blushed, remembering his comforting words of encouragement and hope.  
  
Again the question rose, What did he want of her?  
  
The ship glided over the smooth ice, coming to an abrupt stop from it's upward climb. The monks clustered around Yuna, immediately standing in formation. Yuna's resolve hardened as she suddenly felt hands circle around her arms, delaying any escape.  
  
Kyota materialized out of the line of troops, nodding in affirmation. The warrior monks marched forward, quickly ushering Yuna from the cabin, the monk's grip tightening on her wounded arm. The young summoner flinched, pulling away. Kyota instantly snapped sharply. Immediately their grip loosened, and the young woman continued, confined, on their downward trek.  
  
As Yuna was passed into the crystalline foyer, once again the melodic sound of wind softly whistling on snow echoed, and she silently breathed in the brisk, sweet scent of orchids. Exhilarated with their capture, the monks marched quickly down the slope, a deep feeling of inevitability racking through the young summoner with every step.  
  
Finally, the procession halted at the entrance, the monks around her straightening at the presence of the priests of the opulent temple. Yuna closed her eyes, willing herself to breath. She didn't dare look at him.  
  
"Maester Seymour," Kyota stated, "We have brought the summoner, Lady Yuna, to you on your command."  
  
Crowds of Guado priests and devotees clustered thickly around the tall, robed figure. All were silent in apprehension.  
  
Yuna shivered in revulsion, feeling Seymour's eyes on her, surveying her, evaluating her.  
  
"Very well, Captain." The maester's strong voice rang clearly through the temple. The soft rustle of robes gliding on the floor reached the summoner's ears. She heard the discreet click of wood on ice, and realized the maester's weight leaning slightly on a staff - no doubt a remainder of the fight that had insued only hours earlier. Seymour descended the steps before the downcast summoner. The monks jolted her sharply, as if to make her pay tribute to their leader.  
  
"Let her go." Seymour said quietly.  
  
The hands left her arms abruptly, and the guards quickly returned to the ranks of their peers. Yuna froze, her eyes glued to the iced floor.  
  
"Lady Yuna, as always, it is a pleasure to see you. You look surprised to see me - perhaps with the state I was in last, you would not be so favorable as to extend the same pleasure."  
  
Yuna finally sought the older man's eyes. "The murder of Lord Jyscal is not a count easily forgotten, Maester Seymour."  
  
Hushed whispers erupted around the two stony figures.  
  
"Perhaps you do not understand the complexities of the situation - which will be discussed later. Until tomorrow, I welcome you to Macalania temple, where you will find accomodations fitted to your conditions. After we speak it will, of course, be your choice where you wish to go."  
  
Seymour nodded briefly, and two monks adjacent him immediately moved to escort her to her rooms. Yuna flushed, regretting her rash words. Yet she didn't glance back at his lone form as he watched her leave the foyer.  
  



	3. The Plan

DISCLAIMER: Wish I owned them, but I don't . . . ::sigh::  
  
J/K! :) I wouldn't know what to do with them if I did have them -- well I wouldn't say that . . . :) Auugh! Just on to the story!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The dense mohogany doors closed softly, the heavy shudders dimly echoing through the crystalline high ceilings. Scarlet fire roared in the gently sloping fireplace, the smooth curves mirrored throughout the elegant room, subtly sensual. The sweet scent of lilies and orchids perfumed the air, reminescent of Seymour's cultured chambers in the Guado temple.  
  
Yuna clutched her shoulders absently, wondering why Seymour would allow her to be lodged here, in this elegant room after what had happened in Macalania temple, what she had done . . .  
  
"Lady Yuna?" The voice was instantly recognizable as Yuna turned in surprise and alarm.  
  
"Captain Kyota -" She stammered.  
  
"I did not mean to alarm you, my lady. I have come to bring you a message from Maester Seymour."  
  
"So soon?" Yuna asked, exhaustion intent within her features.  
  
Her expression was unique for one so young, Kyota thought absently, yet the underlying sarcasm was not missed. "Apologies, Lady Yuna." He replied, handing her a small slip of paper.  
  
The young woman took it hesitantly, delaying the moment. "Why did he send you, a captain?"  
  
"He trusted no one else, my lady summoner." The Guado replied, stoic.  
  
Still cautious, Yuna opened the message.  
  
'Lady Yuna:  
  
It has been brought to my attention that over the past few months the disappearances of summoners has been steadily escalating, which I have recently learned is the fault of the Al Beid. For your safety, and my peace of mind, you will be kept in my company until it is deemed safe for you to return on your journey. I hope we may discuss this further tomorrow, in my quarters.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
  
Maester Seymour Guado'  
  
Yuna folded the message, her usually gentle eyes shining with indignation. Yet again he had delayed the moment of truth by using the promise of his presence -  
  
". . . How did you come by this information?" She asked softly.  
  
"It was my men who supplied him with the information from Sanubia Sands."  
  
She was silent for a moment.  
  
"What will happen to the Al Beid now that the Guado have learned about the kidnapping?"  
  
"Of course for the kidnapping and possible execution of any summoners, we will use the maximum punishment for such a treachery."  
  
Yuna stiffened, her words stale as they left her lips. "What is the maximum punishment?"  
  
"Death, my lady." Sensing her discomfort, Kyota paused, evaluating the young summoner. Outwardly she was lovely - stunning even - yet her features were contorted in an effort not to show (Kyota suspected) her true feelings.  
  
"Do you feel pity for them?" He asked, his disbelief undetectable.  
  
"No . . ." She trailed off, looking away.  
  
Inexplicably, Kyota found he wanted to reassure her in some way. "That is, if we find their location, which in the Sanubia Sands, could be most anywhere."  
  
Yuna paused, contemplating the information. " Thank you for this message, Captain - I am sorry if I have made you stay too long."  
  
Kyota remembered himself, and assembled his face into the informal mask he usually wore, leaving the lavish quarters. He quickly closed the heavy door behind him, the summoner's face lingering in the Guado's thoughts as he exited the hall.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Midday shadows fell over the young maester, his slightly frustrated air concealed by his cool demeanor. Anxious attendants gathered by the entrance, surveying the pastel room and the tall maester, pacing. The lavish quarters matched the beauty and elegance of those that the young summoner had stayed in - it was rare that their maester ever allowed even a summoner to be granted those apartments - only high priests of Yevon had been honored with the opportunity.  
  
As if sensing their thoughts, Seymour glanced at the the adjacent doorway, quietly addressing the newly-arrived attendant.  
  
"Has she sent word?" The accent was crisp, clear.  
  
"She will arrive shortly, Maester."  
  
Seymour turned toward the frosted windows, silent.  
  
"Maester Seymour." A different, slightly younger voice spoke, seemingly to the Maester's back.  
  
"Yes, Lieutenant." Seymour said quietly, his form still turned away.  
  
Lieutenant Miaek stepped forward. "Maester, the decoy has been captured, and is currently being held in the Al Beid prison called 'Home'. We also currently have coordinates and directions as to where the prison is, so there could be a rescue mission for the summoners, as well as an attack on the Al Beid."  
  
Seymour made his way over to a tray of Macalanian drinks. "Have you notified Kinoc as well?"  
  
"Yes, and he is eager for a full-scale attack. He also wishes to know if all of your plans are going well."  
  
The maester's mouth hardened. "The plans are going fine."  
  
Miaek smiled, suddenly cocky. "I'm sure you'll have a fine time with your plans, Maester, if the summoner has anything to do with it."  
  
Seymour simply looked at him, silent. The silence steadily grew until Miaek coughed, and exited quickly.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Reviews motivate me to go faster, so press that button! Go on! 


End file.
